Utopian dream
by La plume rouge
Summary: Ma seule raison de la laisser s'en aller dépérir au fond de l'Abysse n'est pas seulement celle que l'on croit. OS


**Alors, un nouvel OS, toujours court, mais bon, mes trois gros OS prennent du temps alors je comble avec ce que je peux !**

**Bref, un petit Levy/Lacie à sens unique, un peu mélodramatique sur les bords, pas trop, j'ose espérer. L'idée que ce soit un peu OOC m'a effleuré l'esprit mais comme on en sait peu sur Levy et qu'on n'est pas dans sa tête, on ne peut rien dire.**

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, l'histoire est de moi. (Z'êtes sûr que je peux pas monnayer Reim ? Non ? Sûrs ? *sort sa faux*)**

**RATING : T (pour être plus sûr, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de bien choquant là-dedans =w=)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ah, ce que j'aurais aimé la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras, la chérir et puis la tuer par moi-même. J'aurais tant voulu que la dernière image de ce monde lui parvenant soit la mienne, une magnifique lame sertie d'une améthyste qu'elle aimait tant, son sang dégoulinant le long de la fine lame recourbée. Mais il ne restait que la solution de l'envoyer errer dans l'Abysse et ce par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Oh, j'aurais tant voulu l'emporter une dernière fois contre moi et presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa peau d'opaline si douce et ses longs cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux rubis et sa petite bouche aux lèvres si jolies. Ce que j'aurais aimé, oui…

Malheureusement, ce ne serait jamais le cas. J'étais condamné, tout comme elle. Nous avions au moins quelque chose en commun, mis à part le fait que nous nous soyons unis pour achever ma si précieuse expérience. Ce doux moment ne quitterait jamais mon esprit.

Elle était enfin à moi, toute à moi, rien qu'à moi…

Ses longs cheveux répandus en auréole sur la couche, lui donnant l'air d'un diable qui aurait subtilisé sa pureté à un ange. Toujours aussi contradictoire, toujours aussi discordante. Quelle belle antinomie qu'était ce diable angélique.

Et puis ses si grands yeux de sang, où se reflétait une crainte légitime ainsi qu'une sorte de fascination. Se demandait-elle à présent sûrement quel pouvait être la sensation de mourir.

Son visage fin et légèrement pointu, souvent souriant de cette manière si unique, l'air d'une sorcière sortant tout droit d'un conte de fées. Oh, ce qu'elle mériterait d'être l'héroïne pour une fois, ce qu'elle mériterait de vivre. Mais non, j'étais Levy, elle était Lacie. J'allais mourir et aussi égoïste que je fus, j'avais ordonné sa mort - car oui, je considérais l'envoyer dans l'Abysse comme une mort - pour ne pas regretter ses minces doigts parcourant mon torse nu.

S'il avait fallut qu'elle revienne, portant mon enfant, je me serais fait une joie de tenter de nouveau l'expérience ! Oh, non, pas que l'expérience me plaise plus qu'elle ne me fascine, mais c'était l'instant où nos corps s'étaient entrelacés, où nous n'avions fait plus qu'un, ce début d'expérience et cette si enivrante sensation qui me rendait esclave d'un désir et d'une passion destructrice.

Lorsque je mourrais, elle sera d'ores et déjà défunte. Lorsque je serais mort, personne à part moi n'aura le droit de la toucher. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai décidé de la condamner à lier son existence à la mienne.

Pour l'éloigner de ce Jack également. Que lui aussi meure malheureux. Si je ne pouvais ravir son cœur, il ne le pourrait pas non plus.

Oh, ce que l'amour rend égoïste, si cruel sentiment.

Je ne me savais pas si romantique et dramatique. Voilà que je songe à un moyen de nous sauver tous deux. Hélas, c'est chose impossible, tant qu'insensée.

L'heure tourne, l'horloge posée non loin de moi égrenant les secondes avec un bruit devenant fracas dans mon esprit. Bientôt, ma douce Lacie, tu ne seras plus.

Rien de plus qu'un rêve. Ou un cauchemar, que sais-je !

Une douce utopie que je n'aurais jamais pu qu'effleurer.

* * *

**Voilà pour cet OS un peu court. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fics sur Levy et ça m'a rendue un peu triste, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage – 'fin pas autant que Reim/PAN/- et donc voilà un p'tit OS qui m'est venu comme ça.**

**Je me suis dis que le fait de condamner Lacie alors qu'il avait les pouvoirs d'un Glen Baskerville était un peu étrange et qu'il aurait pu la préserver. Alors voilà une solution qui m'est venue, un faible Levy/Lacie possible.**

**C'aurait pu être vrai, ma foi. Peut-être est-ce un peu OOC et je m'en excuse, pour ma part, je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon petit écrit ^^**


End file.
